


「joyrene」职场拍摄

by nozoumi



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:09:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoumi/pseuds/nozoumi
Summary: ·ooc※av拍摄※为车而车。含其他cp暗示·存货放送
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	「joyrene」职场拍摄

**Author's Note:**

> ·ooc  
> ※av拍摄  
> ※为车而车。含其他cp暗示  
> ·存货放送

对台词时朴秀荣注意到裴珠泫的手，手指纤细，整体偏小。戴均码手套的话，五指的指尖前段都会空出来，像偷穿大人衣服的孩子。

从年龄和器官发育来看，裴珠泫是货真价实的大人。可要从身高等生理表现与心理来讲，裴珠泫又是如假包换的孩童。这两者共存一体并不突兀，气质恰到好处的糅合在朴秀荣脑内敲出四个字：岁月沉淀。

这是大实话，但不该放在这时候说，不然裴珠泫性格里孩子气的那一面就会开始记仇。朴秀荣被她记得够多了，堪称罄竹难书，不久前还刚出了4p拍摄那档子事。虽然被粉丝送了“只活一天”的绰号，但朴秀荣并不想真的在24h后终结生命。

因为好巧不巧地，这次的安排里又是她朴秀荣做0。

市场取向是没法控制的。朴秀荣曾经在论坛上匿名询问“为什么你们都喜欢Irene上位明明可爱性感的joy更像1不是吗”，被不能接受逆cp的版主禁言了。心怀郁闷浏览全贴回复得到的理由是“都可爱性感了不做0怎么能行”。

喔，怪她吗？

口头流程走完后裴珠泫的目光尽数投放在她身上，黑白分明的兔子眼水润润的，看来最近休息得很好。她的眼神总那么温柔，可朴秀荣怎么看怎么觉得她今天想干点啥。

“秀荣啊，有什么想说的吗？”

……不管怎样，先祈祷明天能够正常下床。

“欧尼啊，我希望世界和平。”

裴珠泫kkk笑过之后，回了她一个虚情假意的微笑。

朴秀荣的身份是小秘书，送应酬过后的裴社会人回家。为了更有酒后乱性的感觉，裴珠泫真的小酌了几口酒。朴秀荣内心觉得，直接给她喝可乐就行了。

裴总像树袋熊，像考拉，像树懒，反正是挂在别人身上的生物。朴秘书怀疑这姐想把她压倒在地以增加拍摄NG次数，要不然就是吃胖了，与其寸步难行地搀着她走S型路线还不如直接背进房扔床上。

“到家啦总经理。”她把裴珠泫放倒在柔软的床垫上，不经意地朝着摄像机的方向拢了一下耳边落下的头发，“我帮您准备下醒酒药什么的吧。”

闭着眼睛的人嗯了一声，朴秀荣立刻踩着高跟走出镜头，端好早准备过的水杯再进来。

“那么经理我就先走——”

裴珠泫唰地起身拉住她袖子，朴秀荣眼前立刻天旋地转，一下子两人就亲上了。裴珠泫喝过酒后又去刷了牙，温软口腔内弥漫着薄荷的凉意，吻久了朴秀荣才品出来一点酒气，似有似无地诱人深入。年上的业务能力毋庸置疑，吻技也很令人舒服，如果不是剧本要求她都想就这样一直亲下去。

“经、理nim呀……”

这剧本好矫情。

“不、行、呀……”

推开了。

裴珠泫用朦胧的醉眼看她，乱糟糟的样子要命的性感。推开这样的人真是罪过。

“您喝醉了。”

“我没醉。”

两条胳膊搭上她的脖子，裴珠泫半强制地把刚起身的人又压下来，一副游刃有余的表情。

“帮我把扣子解开。”

剧本上写的不是“裴珠泫一把把朴秀荣按在自己身下”吗？难道是因为她比裴珠泫高所以完成上述动作比较困难？

朴秀荣颤抖着手解完西服外套的衣扣，原本半裹在衣料里的香水味扑面而来，这味道像鸦片，闻了上头又上瘾。衬衫扣子也是整整齐齐的，她暂时收手，抬头正对上裴珠泫的挑眉。

“和Wendy或者涩琪的话，就很想看Irene不自持的样子。那时候就会想：‘果然Irene还是有欲望的人类呢’，实在太棒了kkk。和joy的话就会很想看两个气场相等的人互相试探，因为年上所以Irene在上面kkk。”

来自那个独裁的匿名论坛。朴秀荣很认同这番话的大半部分，在她们的拍摄途中裴珠泫周身的气场的确不同于惯常的“温和柔软”，这会让她觉得裴珠泫并不是什么白兔而是只狐狸。

鬼使神差地她开始解衬衫扣子，解到一半发现不对劲，这段连续动作显得她这个秘书色胆包天。

“经理nim，外套解好了，衬衫领口这样晚上睡觉也会比较舒服。要我帮您拿别的睡衣吗？”

床上的气氛好到导演不怎么舍得喊卡重来。反正剧情早脱缰了，台词索性全盘更换。

她才不信经验者裴珠泫会犯演出失误的低级错误，既然有意为之那不如顺势而为。

来飙戏啊。从镜头无法捕捉的角度来了一个轻浮的wink，成功勾起了裴社会人的记仇记忆。

她挂着神秘的笑，缓缓凑到朴秀荣耳边，像刻意给她放了个killing part的慢倍速镜头，温热的吐息全扑在她耳廓。

“秀荣啊，你在夜店对那些小姑娘也是装作这样纯良的吗？”

报复！

朴秀荣的大脑内警钟嗡鸣。

绝对是对4p那次的报复！

这时候如果坚持人设扭扭捏捏说什么“才没有经理nim是认错人了吧没想到您居然是经常出入那种场所的人呢”，可能谁1谁0就能回归原计划了吧。

“啊…… ”

于是她露出难为情的表情，转眼含住了近在咫尺的裴珠泫的耳垂，边咬边笑。

“没想到被经理nim看到了呢。”

去他的剧本设定，既然已经脱缰了就别指望她朴秀荣再演什么纯良的被上司勾引吃干抹净的小姑娘。

“我想这样对您很久了。”

白衬衫勾勒出的线条在床头灯光下十分美丽，朴秀荣双手顺肩捋下纯黑的外套，掌心触感像迷魂药，外套半挂在肘弯时她紧握住裴珠泫的双臂，嘴上用力在她颈侧留了个草莓。

手掌移到腰线，向上是成熟的胸脯，向下是西装裙包裹出的臀部，算另一种意味上的进退两难。光玩脖子已经够这位主动的经理nim皱眉忍耐了，朴秀荣舌尖打转去吻她锁骨，痕迹留了个遍之后用牙一个个咬开了扣子。

衣服永远是全脱比半脱更美味的。整件衬衫她故意留了中间的两个扣子。解开内衣背扣后，手心向胸轻轻往上一推，胸前腰腹就全部袒露在空气中。偏偏裴珠泫身上还有衣服，外套衬衫bra一件不少，该遮的却全没遮到。

已经不是勾脖子的暧昧姿势了，裴珠泫用双臂撑着身体不向后倒，乳头被不轻不重地舔舐着，她一低头就能看见，所以她向下瞧了一眼就偏头闭眼放任自流。这次床上的布景很体贴，她腰后面就有靠枕，方便倚靠的同时也方便朴秀荣把臂弯挂在她腿弯提高整个下身。

这个体位勾起了微妙的记忆，上次这样干的人是孙胜完，那时候她靠的不是靠枕是姜涩琪。朴秀荣感觉到她腿内侧肌肉紧了一下，嘴角一弯，眼神变化让裴珠泫生出被看穿的羞耻感。

西装裙下是黑丝袜，袜子很快褪到脚踝，朴秀荣在白嫩的大腿上也留了不少吻痕。起先喝的几口酒是有用的，酒精随血液扩散数周后大脑产生了昏沉感，身体对于触摸的反应也发生了变化：爱抚的麻痒感不再清晰明确，而是由轻到重，甚至要延缓数秒才会在敏感区域扩散。

像名为朴秀荣的猫在抓她痒痒。

纸老虎欧尼，朴秀荣想。裴珠泫起初一副很厉害的样子，结果她前戏做了全套西装裙都着手脱了，经理nim反倒任由她摆布了。

她和裴珠泫的场合里，前者不常做攻。总是裴珠泫亲吻她，给她做前戏，然后用那双带手套会空指尖前段出来的手送她到高潮。亲手让裴珠泫快乐的情况不多，她身体的慢热程度也很少体会。

然后就在翻车边缘摩擦了。朴秀荣想翻白眼，非常想。喘也喘过了哼也哼过了，她手指试探性去碰的时候居然还是没法直接进去的状态。

本来应该她被上的，润滑剂也不可能有了。

难道要NG吗？

唯一提前准备好的醒酒药——其实是温水——放在床头柜上。这大概是唯一能利用的东西。

“经理nim。”

心知肚明朴秀荣不可能冒着见红风险直接进来，正等待新一轮前戏的裴珠泫意料之外地被呼唤了。酒劲还没过，她就着大脑昏沉的劲睁眼，就看见朴秀荣身上的白衬衫在她眼前移动，转眼间她就端了杯水在手上，还笑得纯良无公害。

“酒醒了吗？”

裴珠泫习惯性地边说话边挑眉：“我说了我没醉。”

她话音未落，嘴型未闭，朴秀荣就已经含了口水凑上来吻她。温水放得偏凉，裴珠泫又受惊，没成功渡过去的水就顺着嘴角下流。就算是渡进去了，在朴秀荣热情的吻里裴珠泫的舌难以脱身，脑子也在口腔粘膜传来的愉悦中不停发蒙，水声搅得明显，未能顺利吞咽的液体也越流越多。

“经理nim……”朴秀荣探出粉红舌尖舔掉下巴上的水渍，一路向上，缓慢勾勒裴珠泫的唇形，“可这里是醉了吧？还一直没有醒酒呢。”

液体倾倒的冰凉从乳沟一直到小腹，裴珠泫被冰得浑身一颤，紧接着朴秀荣唇舌的火热就烙在凉意上暧昧地向下挪移。底裤也被“醒酒药”打湿了，比潮湿感更让人头皮发麻的是朴秀荣覆在那里的亲吻。

“现在醒了呢。”

手指抚摸的动作简直像验货，裴珠泫用一塌糊涂的大脑盘算要不要踢这个人下床，未果，错失先机。

底裤皱巴巴地和丝袜一起耷拉在脚踝上，朴秀荣灼热的手掌便接替职能似地覆盖上那片区域轻轻按揉。又冷又热的体感有些像口交的经典项目冰火，颇为冲击，紧接着一根手指就借着体液和水液进入。

朴秀荣一次性进得很深，不给裴珠泫反应的时间就开始动。她在内壁滑了四五下才找准能让她的经理nim腿根发抖的地方，但她是聪明的joy，很快就学会怎么九浅一深戏弄裴珠泫的身体。每每在浪潮当口被打断，酸麻感在小腹不断堆积，偏偏朴秀荣又能敏锐捕捉到她不满反应的前奏，立刻大开大合横冲直撞撞得她说不出话，在她抓紧床单急促呼吸的时候再恢复九浅一深的戏弄手法。

她很享受这个互动的过程。裴珠泫色情的成人一面在朴秀荣面前可以发挥得淋漓尽致，似乎她们原本就是如此相辅相成的存在。

在满足与欲求不满边缘徘徊的裴经理显露出脆弱的神情，平稳淡然的气质被欲望搅得粉碎，仿佛朴秀荣能通过温软的甬道控制她整个人。为了摄取更大的控制权力，她多加了一根手指。

刚拿到剧本的时候朴秀荣产生了生活不易的想法，她以为裴珠泫会抢占先机报仇报到她下不来床。然而并不，性爱主导由年上拱手让出，两根手指在阴道内的进出让她呜呜咽咽一副快要哭的样子，明显的享受其中。

这边的床头灯比较偏白，光影的实景效果并不怎么暧昧，有种冷感，职业装配色也体现出距离感，加上裴珠泫到底喝了多少两人都心里有数，酒后乱性的借口也搪塞不过去。完全没理由在这情况里享受做爱啊，摄像头和pd们都在旁边强势围观着呢。可颤动的眼睫、张合的唇瓣、不断溢出热流的下体，无论是哪都在尽力传达着“很舒服”的信号。

长时间进出让朴秀荣的右手有些发酸，不知不觉间她好像喘得比正在被操的裴珠泫还要厉害。意乱情迷中的Irene每看她一眼她就不得已咽一口口水，美貌诱惑引发的心动竟然催生了哭的冲动。一次小高潮的到达使裴珠泫浑身僵硬着用了数秒的力，积蓄在腰腹的酸麻终于开启了暂时的发泄口，双腿不断磨蹭着朴秀荣的腰部以缓解余韵。

口干舌燥。

朴秀荣这才发觉，裴珠泫抛出的主导权是块烫手山芋。她快陷进去了。

九浅一深的玩弄早已结束，裴珠泫对做爱的反馈让朴秀荣的动作不经意间趋向了“让她快乐”而非“戏弄她”。现在要终止操作也晚了，明显裴珠泫的身体已经迫近高潮边缘，就差一段连续冲刺的临门一脚。汗湿的胸脯在她眼前起伏，听觉视觉的官能刺激一直未停，摩擦生热融化的水液啪啪地响。

那双眼睛又睁开了，情真意切地望着她，还被撞出了水波荡漾。汗水从眼皮滴下来，朴秀荣微眯酸涩的眼，裴珠泫沁着汗珠、泛起粉红的脸就顺利在晃动的光影里落在她视网膜上成像。朴秀荣想去咬她的嘴唇，咬起伏的胸，或者挑逗地去咬鼻尖，总之什么都好，她敏锐地感知到裴珠泫想说些什么，她得阻止。

会说点什么呢，如果是裴珠泫要说话，那很好猜。可现在她身下的是裴经理，是粉丝千千万的Irene小姐，这种难以捉摸的情况出现在除自己以外任何一人的身上都足以制造烦闷。

偏偏还是如此美颜的人。

她的预感没错，不久后她就后悔没有遵从心意去做。裴珠泫做得很少，她只是张开了眼睛与朴秀荣对视，而后在汹涌情潮席卷而来的前一刻挣扎着轻唤了小秘书的名字。

“秀荣呐。”

尾音未尽顶峰已至，原本注视着什么的眼顿时失了焦距，生理泪水从眼角滑下来，缓慢攀升又炸开的快感如火般灼热。

朴秀荣紧闭上眼睛，只管手指动作，装作充耳不闻。她身体的反应难堪又清晰，过往的拍摄都像是裴珠泫送给她的调教，曲线完美的腰在衣物包裹下不住发软。裴珠泫对好焦后正将这一幕尽收眼底，朴秀荣领口松垮，发丝被汗水黏在脸上，艳红嘴唇一下下吐气，明明身居上位眼角眉梢却全是媚意。

“不想要吗？”

膝盖蹭过前胸，脚背从胳膊内侧不紧不慢地蹭下去，时而显现出刻意的绵软无力。与捉摸不透的神情同理，性张力出现在别人身上也十分要命，裴珠泫在飨足后展露的姿态越性感，朴秀荣就越想哭，因为她该死的更湿了。

剧情还是回到了秘书被经理吃干抹净的正轨。在裴珠泫的双足的挑拨下，朴秀荣半推半就地脱了西装裙跨坐上来，被手指填满的充实感很快唤醒了昔日记忆。她双手按在裴珠泫仍被衣物包裹着的肩上，腰跟着顶撞的节奏前后扭动，汗水滴落把裴珠泫的腰腹也弄得泥泞一片。

“好乖啊joy。”

巫山云雨后的Irene有些倦懒感，游刃有余的气场也更加强烈，黑色眼瞳注视朴秀荣像锁定了猎物。这是裴白兔少有显现的一面，朴秀荣想，她的身体也表达了充分的对此的态度。相同长度的黑色发丝纠缠在一起，她们的嘴唇也是这样，裴珠泫空闲的手捏过她饱满的胸乳又下移，按着她腰窝向下毫不留情地压，手指也进得越来越深。

明明是带均码手套都会有空隙的手，像个小孩子一样的手。

为什么会这么舒服？

她忍着不想那么快高潮，那样显得她很饥渴一样，很丢人。不料在几次深呼吸压下躁动后裴珠泫已经在她的吐息里参透了秘密，刻意缠吻遏制无谓挣扎。朴秀荣特意洗了美甲剪了指甲的手指就隔着西服面料紧抓身下人的肩头，紊乱呼吸全打在裴珠泫唇上，狭小空间内呻吟无处可藏。

“以后也要这么乖啊。”

她整个瘫在裴珠泫身上，余韵电流一样在腰部肆意妄为。还沾着体液的手指就那样移上来在她嘴唇上涂抹，耳边是裴珠泫语气拿捏完美的原装台词。

“欧尼……”

朴秀荣含住裴珠泫的指节，用泛红的眼睛平视她，一副楚楚可怜的样子。裴珠泫眼皮一跳，手指向外抽离，朴秀荣的舌尖就顺着外探，刚巧舔到她指缝。

“你手好短哦。”

……

好样的朴秀荣，我们今天不死不休。


End file.
